


Sixth sense

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fusion with 'Medium’. Kinda. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixth sense

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

  
_The body rolled into the shallow grave with a sickening thump, face down and with two bloody bullet holes in the back of its head. One hand was flung out, and there was a tattoo of a bird on the wrist… then dirt was being thrown into the hole and the body was obscured from view. Heavy footsteps walked to a nearby car – a black SUV - and as it drove away the headlamps illuminated a large sign, ‘Welcome to Deer Ridge State Park’…._

Rodney sat up with a muffled shout, his heart hammering in his chest, and fumbled for the lamp. The red digits of the alarm clock read ‘2:17’ - of course they did; it always happened at some ridiculously ungodly hour. He sighed and grabbed the phone, hitting speed dial as he scribbled down the details of his dream in the notebook that he’d started keeping by the bed. The call went to voice mail, and he left a brief message.

“You ‘kay?” John’s voice was rough with sleep, and his hair was pressed flat on one side as he sat up and blinked groggily. “’Nother dream, huh?”

“Yes,” Rodney snapped, trying to wipe the memory of blood and brain matter from his mind.

John wriggled closer and wrapped an arm around Rodney’s waist. “I’m sorry, buddy. I know this sucks.” He dropped a kiss onto Rodney’s shoulder.

Rodney melted a little as John’s presence grounded him in the real world and pushed the dream away, but he still rolled his eyes. “This is all your fault you know!” He carried on as John tried to interrupt him, “yes, yes, I know there’s no proof – yet! – but this whole ridiculous ‘I can see dead people’ thing only started after you brought that box home from that yard sale over in Colorado Springs.”

“Rodney,” John sighed. “It was just a box of junk that I thought we could use to customise the RC cars. It was even labelled ‘remote devices’.”

“Oh, yes,” Rodney huffed. “And what about that weird looking globe thing that glowed green when I touched it, hmmm? Don’t you think it’s rather a coincidence that I’m suddenly having my usually perfectly sound sleep assaulted by visions or dreams, or who knows what these are, of dead people?” It was all just so embarrassingly ‘touchy-feely-soft-science-mumbo-jumbo’… as well as being pretty damn terrifying at times.

John looked a little abashed. “Yeah, okay, I can see that, but hey, look on the bright side – you’re really helping the PD. Detective Lorne and District Attorney Woolsey have been really grateful for your ‘inside information’.”

“Yes, yes, I’m a one man justice league,” Rodney said, but he couldn’t help a little smile – it had felt good to help put the bad guys away. “I’d still like this thing out of my head though.” He was a tenured professor not a cop.

John pulled him into his arms and kissed him softly. “I know. We’ll take a look at that gizmo again tomorrow and see if we can’t figure something out. Hey, who knows, maybe if we both just think ‘off’ at it really hard, the dreams will stop.”

Rodney groaned but it turned into a chuckle as John grinned and made his patented ‘Trust Me – I’m Adorable’ face. “Okay, we’ll try. But no more Haley Joel jokes, alright?”

“Deal!” John winked.

Rodney snorted and reached over and turned off the light. Then he snuggled down happily into John’s warmth and quickly fell into a long - and dreamless - sleep.

  


  
♥  



End file.
